This invention relates to a sewing needle container having a needle holder constituting a part of the container body and which can be replaced with other needle holders according to the kinds and numbers of sewing needles to be held.
Conventionally, known sewing needle containers consist substantially of a container body, including a sewing needle holder, and a lid means which are assembled by means of a tenon-and-mortise joint with the lid acting as a mortise and sliding lengthwise along and over the container which acts as a tenon so as to open or close the container. Such conventional sewing needle containers, however, incorporate the sewing needle holder as an integral or inseparable part thereof. Therefore, when it is desired that the holder accommodate needles of a different kind or different number, the entire container must be replaced with a new container provided with a new holder since the holder is not separable from the container as described above.
This advantage of conventional needle containers results in that containers of various kinds and sizes must be made in order to accommodate various kinds of needles, resulting in high production costs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a needle container which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages whereby the new needle container can hold needles properly in place regardless of the kind or number of needles to be accommodated by merely replacing the holder, which is separably assembled, in the container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a needle container which can be displayed in a display case in various forms according to its three basic parts; for instance: the needle holder alone, the needle holder together with the holder retainer, and the needle holder along with the holder retainer together with the lid.